Crystals of Power: Duel Monsters
by ApexHierarchy
Summary: What happens when a young duelist of many mysteries is added into the Yu-Gi-Oh universe? Will many things change? Will nothing change? He will show just how bright his deck can shine and will rise to the top.


**Just letting you know now that I am not the best at making extended duels so don't expect something grand.**

 **No Criticism or Constructive Criticism either because I want to write how I want to, not trying to be rude. Hope you understand.**

 **Has made up cards.**

 **I will at some point be making a story on every Yu-Gi-Oh season and they will have the same Main Character, but the beginning of each one will be different.**

 **Some of my cards may seem overpowered, that's because they are.**

 **Warning: People that have read my other Yu-Gi-Oh stories, this story as well as my others will give spoilers.**

"Uggh my head." A young boy groaned as he rubbed his head while slowly sitting upwards, he had his eyes closed while still sitting on the ground.

He has black straight hair with a silver and blue bang covering his right eye slightly. He wears a white t-shirt and a black hooded short vest and also black jeans, he also has white running shoes. This boy was Hyde Zaiken a 12 year old.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he opened his eyes only to find himself sitting on a plain of grass.

"Are you ok?" Hyde heard a voice and turned to the source and saw a small boy that wore a blue school looking outfit, he had large spiky hair and yellow crooked locks for his fringe.

"Uhh yeah, I'm ok. My name is Hyde Zaiken." Hyde introduced himself as the boy helped him up.

"My name is Yugi Muto, nice to meet you." Yugi said with a smile as Hyde brushed himself off, Hyde was about to say something as he looked to Yugi's right and his eyes widened. "Is something wrong?"

"Why is there someone that looks exactly like you standing next to you?" Hyde asked as his eyes were still wide, Yugi took a couple seconds to process the information as his eyes also widened.

"Wait! you can see him!?" Yugi shouted in disbelief as the figure that stood next to him also widened his eyes. "You mean you can see him!?"

"Yeah, who is he?" Hyde asked as he regained his composure.

"Well, this is going to take a while." Yugi then began explaining everything to Hyde including the millennium items, duelist kingdom and pretty much everything leading to this point. The information surprised Hyde. "You probably don't believe me."

"No, I believe you. It's just surprising but I've heard stranger." Hyde stated as Yugi sweatdropped at his response.

"I'm honestly surprised, I didn't expect someone else could see me." Yami stated quite surprised by the turn of events. "Can you hear me as well."

"Yeah I can, so do I just call you Yami?" Hyde asked as said person nodded with a smile, Hyde then asked. "So, you do you know where I am?"

"You're in Domino City, didn't you know?" Yugi asked confused as well as Yami.

"I didn't, I just woke up here and you know the rest." Hyde replied

"Strange, so you don't have anywhere to go?" Yugi asked concerned for Hyde.

"No, I don't. But don't worry, I'll figure it out somehow." Hyde stated as Yugi and Yami looked at him in concern.

"Why don't you come with me then, I'm sure my grandfather won't mind." Yugi suggested honestly.

"Really? Are you sure that's ok."

"Of course, I don't mind."

"And I know his grandfather, he'll definitely be ok with it." Yami stated

"If that's the case, I really don't have many options. So, I'll take you up on that offer." Hyde said as Yugi nodded as Hyde took out his deck of cards and looked through them and sighed in relief seeing that they were all there.

"You duel?" Yugi asked as Yami was also intrigued.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"Yeah, what's your rarest card? Mine is the Dark Magician." Yugi stated as he took out and revealed the Dark Magician card.

"That's a good card, here this is mine." Hyde stated as he searched through his deck and showed them a card that made them widen their eyes in surprise. "What do you think?"

 **Ruby Eyes Crystal Dragon (3000/2500) (8 Stars)**

"That's your rarest card? That's just as strong as Blue Eyes!" Yugi stated in awe and amazement looking at Hyde's card.

"It looks very impressive, I'm looking forward to duelling you." Yami said as Yugi then led Hyde to a card shop that Yugi told him that he lived there.

 **xX Xx**

Yugi had explained to his grandfather about Hyde's situation and he was more than happy to take him in, Hyde decided to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor of Yugi's room because it would have been rude of him to take the bed. They went to sleep and when they woke up, Yugi explained to Hyde about the Battle City Tournament that he was entering and asked Hyde if he wanted to join as well.

"Battle City?"

"Yeah, do you want to go and sign up as well?" Yugi asked

"Definitely, sounds like fun."

Yugi introduced Hyde to his friends from school that were called Joey, Tristan and Tea. Yugi told them about Hyde's situation and they got along really well.

 **xX Xx**

"May I be of some assistance?" The receptionist asked as Hyde and the other walked into the building.

"Yeah, we came here to register for the battle city tournament and get our duel disks." Yugi stated

"Then you have come to the right place, your fortunate since I have four duel disks left on my shelf. Now I just need your name and to show me the rarest card you have." The man said

"Okay, my name is Yugi Muto and this is my rarest card." Yugi stated as he showed the man his Dark Magician.

"Alright, and here is your duel disk." The man told as he handed Yugi one of Kaiba's new duel disks.

"I'm also signing up, It's Joey Wheeler. This is mine." Joey said as he gave a smug grin while showing the man his Red Eyes, this caused the man to widen his eyes but it was unknown to the group.

'He holds the legendary Red-Eyes!? My master will surely be interested.' The man thought to himself as he grabbed one of the duel disks and handed it to Joey. "Congratulations, here is your duel disk."

"Oh yeah!" Joey yelled as he quickly grabbed the box containing the disk, this action caused the man to flinch in surprise.

"I'm also entering, my name is Hyde Zaiken. This is my rarest card." Hyde said as he revealed the Ruby Eyes Crystal Dragon, this caused them all to go wide-eyed beside Yugi.

'i have never heard of such a card! This is something my master will definitely want.' The man thought as he grabbed one of the remaining two duel disks and handed it to Hyde.

They then left the building after signing up and attaining their duel disks, they were walking down the street while carrying their disks.

"Call the rare hunters, the boy with the red eyes just left." The man said on the phone after Hyde and the gang left. 'I should keep quiet about the other boy, his dragon could be dangerous to us.'

 **xX Xx**

"I better get going guys, my sister's operation is tomorrow and I promised her I was going to stay at the hospital tonight." Joey said as he turned to them.

"Alright, wish her luck for me Joey." Yugi added

"Alright, see you later guys." Joey said as he ran off down the streets.

"I hope he'll be alright, going to that hospital isn't an easy thing for him to do." Tristan said as they all gave him confused looks. "Joey's mom is going to be there, she's the one that separated him and Serenity. They haven't spoken since."

"But that means Joey hasn't seen or spoken to his mother in almost 7 years!" Yugi said in surprise.

"I'll make sure that the Wheeler family reunites once again!"

"Aren't you getting carried away Tristan?" Tea asked

"I feel like your just doing it to impress Joey's sister, Serenity." Hyde stated with a deadpan as Tristan began to look nervous and started sweating.

 **xX Xx**

Little did Hyde and the gang know was that Joey had run into some trouble with people wearing cloaks. Joey was in a duel with them and it didn't seem good.

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey stated as his monster appeared after his two other monsters that were previously on his field were sacrificed and the cloaked man's eyes widened. "So you wanted to see my Red Eyes, you got your wish. Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack!"

Joey's dragon then fired a blast that destroyed the rare hunter's face down monster which revealed to be a monster that looked like a hand. "This is the easiest duel ever, while you were busy defending I was busy blasting you away."

"Foolish boy, I've been leading you through this entire hunt. I was waiting for the right moment to pounce, it's my turn and it's time for me to unleash the ultimate beast." The rare hunter said as he placed five cards onto his duel disk. " I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!"

"What! It's all over!" Joey shouted as the symbol appeared and out came the different pieces that then revealed to be the completed monster. "No way, It can't be."

"Exodia Obliterate!"

 **xX Xx**

Hyde and Yugi were sleeping peacefully and the sun was just rising, their ears twitched as they heard a loud ringing. They both slowly sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"Who's calling?" Hyde said with a yawn as he stretched with Yugi getting up from the bed and heading over to the phone.

"I don't know, it's way too early." Yugi said before he picked the phone up and heard a voice go through. "Mrs Wheeler?"

"Joey's mom?" Hyde wondered

"Wait! Joey didn't show up at the hospital last night, don't worry Mrs Wheeler we'll figure out what happened!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. "Hyde we better get going!"

"What's going on?" Hyde asked as Yugi explained to him which made Hyde widened his eyes in shock, they then quickly got changed and rushed out the door and called Tristan and Tea.

(I'm going to end it here and continue from a certain point because you know what happens after this point)


End file.
